List of Tournament Champions
Here is a List of Tournament Champions of the CPUCS. These fighters either won in brackets or in Thug Finals. These are the fighters with the most tournament wins: Note that on this list, more tournament wins do not necessarily correlate to higher ELO. # Naomi Winters (3 Wins)Naomi Winters and Audible Link have won equal numbers of tournaments, including two minor tournaments and one invitational. However, Naomi is ranked more highly on this list because she defeated Audible Link for her third title in finals of THE TOSTINO'S INVITATIONAL. # Audible Link (3 Wins) # Skillshare Kirby (2 Wins)Skillshare Kirby and Blue Incineroar have won an equal amount of tournaments; however, Skillshare Kirby won two invitationals, while Blue Incineroar won two regular tournaments, so Skillshare Kirby ranks more highly here. # Blue Incineroar (2 Wins) Won in the normal bracket Season 1 * SUBSCRIBE TO ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - Dark Samus * PLEASE SUBSCRIBE PLEASE................ - PG Incineroar * please sub to me and alax please....?????? - Zelda * VINCENT'S REVENGE - Audible Link Grand Champion * THE SUBSCRIBE GRAND PRIX - Skillshare Kirby Season 2 * BRACKET NAME - Falco * INCIN'S BIG WIN - Vincent * PLANTATIONAL - Cloud * PRISON BREAK - Ridley Grand Champion * SUBSCRIBE GRAND PRIX 2 - Audible Link Season 3 * NO FUN ALLOWED - Audible Link * WORLDS COLLIDE - Dark Wolf * TRAINING CAMP - Blue Incineroar * THE BEACH EPISODE - Blue Incineroar Grand Champion * ENDGAME - Skillshare Kirby Season 4 * TIMESKIP - Rosalina * MAJOR IS HERE - Bowser * PIZZA TIME - Ike * TOP TEXT - Robin * HEIR TO THE THRONE - Naomi Winters * "I NEED A HERO" from the film, Shrek 2 - Major Duncan * ; the way home - King Dede * MAJOR'S PRE-MAJOR INVITATIONAL - Naomi Winters Grand Champion * THE TOSTINO'S INVITATIONAL - Naomi Winters Filler Episodes * THE NON-CANON SUMMIT - Terry Bogard * ALPHA VS KIDD: The Amiibo Invitational - TOO BIG? Won in Thug Finals These fighters did not necessarily win their respective tournaments, but are still greatly respected (or feared) for their wins in Thug Finals. * Blood Falcon (TIMESKIP, ; the way home, THE TOSTINO'S INVITATIONAL Thug Finals for THE TOSTINO'S INVITATIONAL were highly irregular: after Blood Falcon defeated Tony, another match was held with the two contenders aided by Dark Vincent and The Agent respectively, which Tony and Naomi Winters then won. ) * Vincent (SUBSCRIBE TO ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, PLEASE SUBSCRIBE PLEASE................) * PG Incineroar (INCIN'S BIG WIN, THE BEACH EPISODE) * Skillshare Kirby (BRACKET NAME, MAJOR'S PRE-MAJOR INVITATIONAL) * Naomi Winters (HEIR TO THE THRONE, THE TOSTINO'S INVITATIONAL ) * Zelda (please sub to me and alax please....??????) * Link (VINCENT'S REVENGE) * Piranha Plant (PLANTATIONAL) * Dark Vince (NO FUN ALLOWED) * Major Duncan (WORLDS COLLIDE) * Blue Incineroar (TRAINING CAMP) * Bowser (MAJOR IS HERE) * Ike (PIZZA TIME) * Robin (TOP TEXT TOP TEXT is a special case- while Robin won Thug Finals, for story purposes Greninja is said to have won the game. Therefore on this list they both share the title for TOP TEXT.) * The Commissioner (TOP TEXT ) * The Luminary ("I NEED A HERO" from the film, Shrek 2 The Luminary, Erdrick, Solo, and Eight share the title of Thug Finals winner for "I NEED A HERO" from the film, Shrek 2 because they all banded together to assault Major Duncan after his victory in that tournament.) * Erdrick ("I NEED A HERO" from the film, Shrek 2 ) * Solo ("I NEED A HERO" from the film, Shrek 2 ) * Eight ("I NEED A HERO" from the film, Shrek 2 ) * Tony (THE TOSTINO'S INVITATIONAL ) * TOO BIG? (ALPHA VS KIDD: The Amiibo Invitational) References Category:Events